


Too Much Sugar Goes Straight To Your Thighs.

by lickable_llama



Series: Marvel Rare Pair Weight Gain Edition. [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Belly Kink, Daddy Kink, Feeding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, On Tony's part anyway, Sort Of, Stuffing, Sugar Baby Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Hank Pym, Weight Gain, unintentional weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama
Summary: Tony’s just been cut off by his dad. Now he needs money as he does not want to give up his opulent lifestyle. Eventually he meets Hank Pym who is delighted at the thought of tarnishing the little stark to get back at his father. They get into a relationship where Hank is Tony’s sugar daddy. Hank is very generous with his money but has a few strange kinks  and rules he expects Tony to follow.
Relationships: Hank Pym & Tony Stark, Hank Pym/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Rare Pair Weight Gain Edition. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885933
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Too Much Sugar Goes Straight To Your Thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah we love a rare pair. I know people are like Tony's rich he's obviously the sugar daddy but like I love the thought of him being the sugar baby. And of course I love the thought of him packing on the pounds ;). This is a kink fic so if ya dont like Weight gain don't read this.

  
He couldn’t believe his asshole father had cut him off! His one use is his fucking money he never gave any fatherly love so he might as well let Tony have fun and spend money however he wants.

But no because he’s such a disappointment and he had an orgy with some randoms that got recorded he now gets cut off! This is bullshit Tony thought as he walked down the street before angrily kicking a rock into some random car and smashing the light.

“Hey brat I saw you do that! Get back here.” 

Not taking a moment to look back Tony starts to bolt. Unfortunately two sets of big hands stop him before he can get away forcing him to turn back to the man whose car he presumably just damaged.

A man that he now recognised as Hank Pym. Fuck if anyone hates his dad more than him it was this guy. Which meant that the burly oafs holding him were bodyguards and he had no hope of escaping.

“I recognise you, you’re Stark’s brat.” Pym says giving him a once over. 

“Not his brat anymore he’s a shit father normally but he just told me he wasn’t going to give me money anymore not rent or pay for my tuition. He’s fucking dead to me.” Tony spits out glaring at Pym.

“Hmm I guess that means your gonna have to figure out another way to pay for the damage done to my car.” Hank says eyes roaming over Tony’s body causing Tony to smirk.

“Guessing you’ve seen my recent scandal then what did you think?” Tony says batting his eyelashes.

“I think it was pretty vanilla and we should talk about this over lunch. Come on.” Hank beckons Tony towards his car.

“Vanilla?! I took 3 guys at once!” Tony yells before getting pushed into the car by one of the burly men.

  
  
  


Over lunch they talked about some rules and how things could go. He’d let Tony off for the car thing if he ate the whole meal that Hank had ordered him. Tony was at first a bit confused by this but decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

If Pym wanted to watch him eat he’d let him. Once Tony had finished the meal that had left him rather stuffed they discussed future interactions. Tony needed money and Pym was rich.

The rules were that before sex Tony would always have to be fed by Pym however much he decided at that time to feed him. No complaints, that wasn’t sexy. He was only allowed to beg for more. 

Hank would also be sending bags of food to Tony and would send Tony money if he videos himself eating all of it. Tony also was not allowed to work out. He was told that Pym didn’t like his boy muscley so Tony would have to lose the muscle tone he had been working on.

That one Tony didn’t mind as he hated going to the gym and only did it because people thought it was attractive. Which as Hank said they have to be exclusive if he wanted this wasn’t going to be an issue.

Last of all though Tony had to call Hank Daddy. This was strangely attractive to Tony. He had called others Daddy in bed before but was never that into it but with Hank it made him shiver. With the rules set up and Tony’s belly full his new Daddy offered to drop him where he needed to go. 

  
  
  
  
  


Tony was so far enjoying having Pym as his sugar daddy. Not only was it leaked to the media that him and Pym were “dating” causing Howard to flip his shit and send Tony a lot of angry text causing both Tony and Pym to laugh as they read them together he was also just enjoying spending time with his Daddy. 

It was hot and exciting and they hadn’t even had sex yet. Hank would prepare him and makes him wear a vibrating but plug then feed him some delicious meal till he was stuffed full with his belly bloated and panting from more than just how full he was then he would either have Tony give him a blowjob while allowing Tony to grind into his leg to come or watch as Tony fucked himself on a dildo in the middle of his kitchen moaning for his daddy as Pym jerked himself off watching Tony from above.

Not only that but even the random packages of food that were being delivered sometimes multiple times a day with a note saying eat we’re turning out to be a lot of fun. 

After the first few Tony got bored of just sitting there and videoing himself eating and decided to play around a bit while he did it. At first he just did it because to make it more interesting but soon he started to get really into it. 

He started to use toys to fuck himself as he ate, moaning into the camera while his mouth was full of the food his daddy had sent him. 

It helped it was all very good food and even though there was a lot of it he very much enjoys eating it all.

Which is why he shouldn’t have been as shocked as he was when his clothes got too tight to fit him.

Staring down at his favourite pair of jeans which button is now nowhere near close enough to the other side to close.

“Well fuck.” Tony says trying one more time to yank his pants closed before giving up on getting them buttoned. 

“Ok it’s not so bad right?” Tony says moving over to the mirror in his bedroom. Once there he looks over his body looking for changes. 

And oh boy there’s a lot. For starters he has a belly now. He doesn’t know when it developed but it’s here now poking forward quite a bit. Now that is looking he notices that his shirt is also very tight.

How did he not notice that he’s almost bursting out of all his clothes. Well he is bursting out of his pants. Even the legs of his jeans look like they are straining. 

“Fuck I’m fat” Tony says gripping is newly chubby belly. It’s not too late to stop at Tony thought maybe if he started eating less and going to the gym again he could lose this.

Except that would break the only rules his daddy had laid out for him.

He only had to eat a lot of food and not go to the gym. Those are his only rules and if he follows them he gets paid.

Wait did his daddy want him to get fat?

Well it made sense he liked watching Tony stuff himself rubbing his full belly saying stuff about his belly looking cute all full and bloated.

And he did call Tony vanilla when they first met. Is this what he meant by that?

Tony wouldn’t mind getting a little chunky if it meant he got gifts for it.

Wanting to test if it was true Tony sent a message to his daddy.

‘Hey I need some more money there’s been some unexpected extra expenses.’ 

It didn’t take him long to get a response.

‘I already sent you this week's money. What do you need it for?’

‘I’m too fat for my clothes daddy.’ Tony sends back along with a full body pic designed to show off all his new curves.

Not long after Tony’s phone starts to ring.

With a smirk Tony picks it up.

“How much do you need?” Hanks' voice says over the phone sounding slightly rugged. That’s all Tony needs to confirm that this is in fact a very big turn on for his Daddy. 

“Hmm well I’m too big for pretty much all my clothes and they are all designer as well so I think considering you made me fat you should buy me new designer clothes.” Tony says excitedly.

He didn’t mind this weight gain if it meant he got to buy new clothes! He was bored of his current ones anyway. He just didn’t have the money to buy his usual brands before. 

“Do you have any clothes that you can fit into?” Hank says which is not the yes of course Tony wanted.

“Yeah but they will all be uncomfortably tight. Why?” Tony says curiously.

“I’ll give you however much you want but you have to do something for me. I want you to put on a different pair of jeans, ones you can actually button. Then eat your way out of them. 

I’ve ordered you some food so that will arrive soon. I’ll stay on the call with you but I also want you to set up the cameras and record yourself so I can watch you as you do. Can you do that?” 

The thought of eating himself out of his clothes while on camera was surprisingly hot to Tony.

He already knew he had a kink for recording himself doing sexual acts, but the thing that was exciting him this time was the thought of being too fat and eating himself out of even his biggest clothes. 

“Yes Daddy.” Tony said eagerly before putting Hank on speaker phone and putting his phone down to set everything up.

  
  
  
  
  
  


By the time he’s set the cameras up in his lounge and changed into some clothes he can actually button, the food has been delivered. 

He wasted no time spreading the huge amount of food out on the coffee table before starting the cameras up.

Looking at the amount layed out made it look even bigger than it had in the bags. It was all junk food, there was a whole bunch of burgers from McDonalds, there were boxes of Chinese food, takeaway curry’s pizza everything Tony could think of Hank had bought.

They had decided that instead of using Tony’s cell they should skype with Tony’s laptop so Hank could get the best view.

Once Tony was ready he wasted no time digging into his food. Starting with some the Chinese food, he begins to shovel food into his mouth as fast as he can chew it. 

He had actually gotten pretty hungry in the time it took food to arrive so he was pretty happy now that he could just sit down and eat.

It didn’t take him long to make his way through all 3 boxes of chinese food before he moved onto the curry. 

They had figured out that they should not get it too spicy as he tended to get indigestion when he ate large amounts. 

Scooping up his rice then dipping it into the curry he continued to stuff his mouth full. Occasionally pausing to dip some naan bread into his curry. He had been eating the curry slower than he had the chinese as he was starting to get full.

And by the time he had finished it he was groaning with satisfaction, his belly heavy and overfull but in a pleasant way.

Hank who had been watching silent the whole time finally chimed in.

“Come on baby you can continue.“ Hank said,

Prompting Tony to lean forward with a groan and grab a bag of the McDonalds. 

Tony opened the bag and started eating the burgers as fast as he could. He knew from experience that at this point if he ate slowly he wasn’t gonna be able to finish if he gave his body time to adjust.

His jeans were cutting into him making it hard to breathe but Tony didn’t stop. 

Eating his way through several burgers and a few packets of fries to the encouragement of his daddy Tony finally finished his last bag of McDonalds.

Letting out a breath Tony hears a ping and feels his pants that were cutting into him painfully give in. His belly instantly filling the gap and falling into his lap.

“Daddy, want you here” Tony moans, rubbing his belly with both hands. Not noticing his front door opening.

“God Tony you are a sight to see.” Hank says standing in his doorway with his phone in one hand. He quickly closes the door and moves to sit beside Tony on the couch.

Pushing his hands away Hank begins to massage Tony's swollen belly.

“You did so well baby. I honestly thought you'd only be able to get through half of this food.” Hank says leaning down to give Tony's belly a kiss.

“Here let me help you up and get you to bed.” Hanks says gently, still gazing admiringly at Tony's Belly.

“Wait, I want to finish.” Tony pants out attempting to lean forward to reach for the pizza. The last thing he hadn’t devoured yet.

“Tony baby I love this but you can barely move.” Hank says slightly excited at the thought of Tony forcing himself to eat more.

“Then feed it to me.” Tony says with a grin before letting out a small burp.

“Fine darling.” Hank says reaching for the pizza sitting on the table.

He had bought the food assuming Tony could finish it off for tomorrow's breakfast. Looks like he'll have to purchase some more food tomorrow. 

Opening the box he placed it on his lap and started feeding Tony a piece of pizza using his other hand to massage his belly.

“God baby you're so greedy. You have already eaten so much but you want more.” Hank says giving Tony a chance to breathe after his first 3 slices.

“I’m such a piggy daddy.” Tony Moans out before opening his mouth for another bite.

“Yes you are baby. You’re my little piglet.” Hanks says shoving the next slice into Tony’s mouth.

“I always knew you would be perfect for this baby. You’re always so greedy. Even in that sex tape I could see you wanted more. But you didn’t know you needed to be filled in another way. My fat fucking slut.” Hank groans out, ignoring rubbing Tony’s belly and moving his hand to his own dick. The other continues to feed Tony.

Tony Himself had also started to jack himself off. Moaning through a mouthful of pizza.

“God Daddy I’m so full.” Tony whines.

“You are doing so good, baby just one more slice.” Hank pants out. Holding the last slice to Tony’s mouth.

Opening his mouth Tony begins to eat the last slice. His hand getting faster and faster the closer he is to finishing the pizza.

As he pops the last bite into his mouth he comes all over his swollen belly letting out a breathy keen before relaxing back into the couch.

Hank watching all this had been getting closer to his own orgasm stood up in front of Tony’s laid back form.

“Open your mouth baby.” Hank Pants out. Watching Tony crack an eye open to look at him before letting his mouth hang open as wide as he can.

A few more strokes and Hank comes all over Tony’s face and open mouth with a groan.

“God Tony you’re so fucking sexy.” Hanks says watching Tony lick as much of his come off his face as his tongue can reach.

“Let's get you cleaned up a bit then into bed huh?” Hank says going and grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom. 

Coming back into the room with a damp cloth Hank admires the view. A very plump full Tony Laying on the couch stroking his belly slowly with a bunch of fast food wrappers scattered around him.

Oh yes, Tony was made for this. To be pampered and fed till his thighs were thick and jiggling as he walked. His belly sticking out in front of him pulling up all his shirts and making it difficult for him to wear anything but sweat pants.

God it would be glorious watching Tony eat until he had multiple chins, a set of tits that could put any porn star to shame. Even his walk would be different. More of a waddle than a stride.

Tony might think he knows what Hank is into, that he has understood his kink. But this is only the start for his vanilla piglet, he wants him fat. And Tony will go along letting him feed him and pamper him. 

Getting new clothes all the time he won’t even realize how much his body has changed until it’s too late. 

Tony is a lazy creature and he likes to be pampered and praised. And the more he gets praised for it the more he likes eating a whole lot of junk, he won’t be able to resist temptation.

He’s a gluttonous little piggy just as Hank likes him to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this. As always lemme know if there's any mistakes and kudos and comments are always appreciated. :) And if you loved this feel free to check out my other works. Pretty much all contain a chubby Tony.


End file.
